Adventures with Bucky: The Dog and the Storm (5)
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Steve has to leave Bucky alone for a mission and while he is gone a lighting storm rains down causing Bucky to have a panic attack.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

_Adventures with bucky: The Dog and the Storm_

Bucky fiddled with his shirt nervously as he waited for Steve to get off the phone. He sat crossed legged on the couch, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had been listening carefully to Steve's voice; there had been a fair bit of raised voices and arguing. Things like "I don't know if he is ready for that," and "Can't you just send Clint or Natasha?" could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Bucky was pretty sure he knew what was happening. Bucky had noticeably been showing more confidence in leaving the house, but he always made sure Steve came with him.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Steve said, ending the call and returning to the living room. He approached Bucky carefully, taking note of his far away , Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky?" He asked calmly.

Bucky stared for a moment longer before blinking slightly. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Steve. "You're leaving, aren't you?" Bucky asked darkly, his whole expression showing frustration.

"I don't want to, Buck," Steve said honestly, sitting down on the couch next to his friend. "Fury wants me to recover some information from…someone," Steve finished.

"Hydra," Bucky said blankly, guessing who Steve had meant. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Yea," Steve answered, tightening his grip on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky had lately been very uncomfortable with the subject of his previous captors, wincing at their very name.

They sat for moment, thinking. "How long?" Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning," Steve answered calmly. "You will be fine; if you want I could send Sam or someone to stay with you," Steve said hopefully.

Bucky shook his head and frowned. "No, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself,"

With a sigh, Steve removed his hand from Bucky's shoulder and nodded. "I'm going to go pack," He said sadly. Steve rose to his feet and started to walk off.

Bucky's head snapped back so he could see Steve, his eyes showing worry. "You're leaving now?" He asked in a hurry.

Steve turned on the spot so he could see his friend. He studied him for a moment, staring directly into Bucky's wide eyes. "Yea, I got to be there in two hours, sorry Buck," Steve answered sadly, his own eyes sad.

Bucky stared for a moment longer before nodding, turning his head away and curling up in the corner of the couch. Steve sighed and went upstairs, knowing full well that Bucky wanted his space for the time being.

* * *

Half an hour later Steve returned downstairs in his full Captain America uniform with a duffle bag strung over his shoulder and his shield on his back. Bucky was still curled up on the couch, trying to sleep.

The contents of his duffle bag where a change of clothes, a first aid kit, a phone, some other equipment, Peggy's compass and a small watch with a picture of Bucky inside it. Bucky had given him the watch before he left for the 107.

Steve pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and made his way over to the couch. Slowly, he knelt down in front of Bucky so he could see his face. "Bucky?" He called softly.

Bucky's eyes snapped open tiredly, staring into Steve's. "You're leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Yea Bucky," Steve said quietly. He pressed the paper into Bucky's hand gently. "That's got mine and Sam's number on it, feel free to call either one if you need something, ok,"

Bucky nodded and curled his hand around the slip of paper. "Sure, Punk," He said with a small smile.

Smiling back, Steve leant forward so he could pull Bucky into a one armed hug. Bucky flinched slightly but relaxed, hugging him back. "See you when I get back," Steve said, pulling away. And with that, Bucky watched as his best friend disappeared out the door.

* * *

Bucky watched the credits of the movie begin to roll down the screen; it had been a few hours since Steve had gone and Bucky's had been putting off sleeping for as long as he could. Uncurling himself from the couch, Bucky placed the slip of paper on the arm rest before heading to the window.

Cautiously, Bucky drew back the curtains a fraction of an inch so he could glimpse outside. Bucky's eyes flickered along the dark street. It was nightfall and the street lights were illuminating the walk way as storm clouds covered the light of the moon. Once he was sure no one was near he made his way around the house, checking all the doors and windows were bolted shut. Once Bucky was satisfied he was safe he headed upstairs to bed. His bedroom was the only window without a blind, Steve had offered up his room but Bucky had refused.

His head hit the pillow with a thud. Bucky forced his eyes closed and tried to focus on relaxing thoughts, memories of Steve and him as kid came to his mind first as they were the ones he remembered first. He had decided that Steve was a reckless sort of child back then, picking fights with anyone he deemed a bully. Bucky actually sighed when he remembered how Steve had kept his spare key under a plainly obvious brick.

Bucky shivered from before using his left arm to pull the duvet over himself, tucking it under his chin. Bucky soaked in its warmth and let his mind relax. He had spent months by himself before he came to Steve, but now he was getting his mind back he felt more safe around his friend and less so by himself. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, he shivered slightly.

A low rumble suddenly emanated from outside the bedroom window. Bucky's eyes snapped open and focused on the window, the sound was too familiar. He felt his chest hitch as another rumble sounded from outside. He felt himself begin to shake. Suddenly, the blinding light of an electric bolt filled his eyes. Bucky's eyes widened in fear as memories of pain and the sting of electricity destroying who he was flooded into his mind. He started to struggle against the sheets that were wrapped around his legs and feet, restricting his movement. His heart beat became rapid as the feeling of being strapped into that chair overcame him.

"No…please," He cried as he pulled himself from the sheets. In fear, Bucky fell out of the bed before rising to his feet and backing against the wall as lighting flashed before his eyes. Bucky made a bolt for the door, half tripping over as he ran down the stairs, his eyes flickering behind him as he all but leapt over the couch.

His hands fumbled clumsily for the piece of paper that Steve had left him. As soon as he found what he was looking for he made a frantic grab for the phone on the coffee table. He dialled Sam's number in with shaking fingers before pressing the phone to his ear. Sam was closer. He waited, nothing. He tried again with Steve's and listened. Nothing. Bucky let the phone fall the floor as he gasped for breath.

He shook violently and sank against the foot of the couch, knees drawn up to his chest; arms wrapped tightly around them as he cried. Another roar of lightning filled his ears and Bucky let out a small hopeless sob, burying his head into his knees as he struggled to breath. "Steve, please help," He whispered in between gasps.

The storm had been going on for an hour or two when the front door was suddenly flung open, revealing Steve Rogers covering himself from the rain with his shield.

Bucky shook violently from within the living room, determined not to cry as he listened, convinced Hydra had found him. As the footsteps drew closer Bucky scrunched his eyes closed, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Bucky?" Steve called, his hand fumbling for the light switch.

Bucky felt his breath hitch, his eyes strained as he studied the silhouette.

As soon as the lights came on and Steve saw his friend huddled at the foot of the couch he dropped his shield.

"Steve," Bucky whispered, his voice strained from the lack of air entering his lungs, the sound of lighting hitting the ground outside filled their ears. Bucky let out a frightened cry and pushed his back against the couch.

Within seconds Steve is kneeling in front of his friend. "It's just lighting, Bucky. No one is going to hurt you," Steve reassured. "Now I need you take a deep breath, in then out, ok."

Bucky nodded before concentrating on breathing.

Swallowing the lump in his throat. "What are you doing back?" Bucky asked with wide eyes.

"As soon as I saw a storm had hit, I turned around and came right back," Steve answered reassuringly.

"Just a storm," Bucky said more then asked.

Steve nodded. "Just a storm," He reassured.

Bucky looks away from Steve as his eyes clouded over. "I thought…when I heard the lightning I felt like I was strapped to that chair again. I panicked and ran down stairs-" Bucky paused. Steve nodded for him to continue. "I tried to call you and Sam but the phone but you wouldn't answer. Why didn't you answer, Steve?" Bucky asked, his lip quivering.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Bucky. The phone line must have fallen down in the storm, that's what would have stopped the connection," Steve said sadly, feeling a great deal of guilt.

Bucky nodded before moving forward so he could bury his face into his friend's chest as he cried. Wordlessly, Steve wrapped his arms around his shaking friend, pressing his nose into his hair. Bucky lets out a small sob and his hands tightened their grip on the front of Steve's shirt. Steve felt a lump form in his throat. "You're ok, Bucky. I got you. You're safe," He reassured softly.

After a while, Bucky's cries reduced. "How long have you been sitting here, Buck?" Steve asked calmly, running his hand up and down his friends back comfortingly.

"Since the storm started. I could barely move, let alone back to sleep," Bucky answered carefully, moving his head onto Steve's shoulder.

Steve nods, "They won't find you Bucky. You're safe. I got you," Steve reassured as he brings a hand to gently card through his friend's hair.

"Thank you, Steve, for everything," Bucky whispered, relaxing as his breath evened out.

* * *

The next day Steve managed to convince Bucky to come out of the house with him, claiming he had a surprise for him. Bucky wordlessly had gotten into the car, seemingly intrigued.

The drive was long and Bucky had closed his eyes so he could get some well-needed sleep. As he slept Steve glanced at his friend every so often. Bucky looked more at peace than he had in a long time, his head resting on his own shoulder as he slept. Steve made a mental note to take his friend for drives more often. When they pulled up in front of a dog-pound Steve never forgot the smile that appeared on Bucky's face. It had been so long since he saw Bucky smile so brightly, he looked kind of goofy.

Soon, Bucky was staring into various over-crowded cages, each one containing three or more dogs. Steve had advised a puppy, but Bucky wanted an older one. Not wanting to destroy the smile on Bucky's face, Steve had agreed and was waiting outside for Bucky to come back.

As Bucky passed the cages, countless dogs came freely up to the wire and rose up on their hind legs. Bucky came to a stop at a cage containing only one dog, it was a female german shepherd.

"I wouldn't bother with her, sir," The pound keeper said with a disgusted look.

Bucky frowned. "Why not?"

"She doesn't like people and she has been here for months; she growls at anyone who comes near; where putting her down tomorrow," He answered with a sour tone. "We call her demon," He finished.

"Can I go in?" Bucky asked, disliking this man immediately.

After hesitating, and a glance at Bucky's metal arm, the man nodded. He approached the cage. As his hand came in contact with the lock the dog started growling, her head not leaving her paws. Calmly, Bucky entered the cage and crouched down. "Hey, girl," He said with a smile. The pound keeper watched in amazement as the dog rose to its feet and approached Bucky cautiously.

Bucky smiled and put out his right hand for the dog to sniff. The dog sniffed and started wagging its tail, its nose moving to Bucky's metal arm. Bucky tried to move his arm away but instead stopped short when the dog started nuzzling it. Bucky reached out his hand and pet the dogs head. The dog looked up too him with friendly brown eyes; it almost looked like she understood.

'I'll take her," Bucky answered with a smile.

Bucky returned to the waiting room, German shepherd following freely beside him. Steve smiled as Bucky pulled him into a tight hug.

Once they had paid for the adoption fees and had gotten the dog in the car, Steve thought of a very good question. "What are you going to call her?" He asked as he glanced behind him at the dog sitting at Bucky's feet in the back seat.

Bucky smiled as he pet the dogs head. "I'll call her Brook," He answered happily. Brook barked happily.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bucky had to leave his shell by leaving the house so he could take Brook for walks. The dog didn't need a leash and walked freely by Bucky's side.

Brook showed incredible loyalty towards Bucky, which Steve was grateful for. Every time Bucky would have a nightmare, Brook would pad over to Steve's door and bark until he got up and went to comfort Bucky. Sometimes Brook would be enough though and the dog would only have to stay by Bucky for him to calm down. The first night Bucky had Brook, Steve had gone to check on Bucky at night only to find him curled up next to the dog, whose head was laid protectively on Bucky's outstretched metal arm.

The next time Steve had to leave for a mission; Bucky didn't feel as scared as before.


End file.
